1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, an interactive server, and a method for providing response information, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and an interactive server which provide response information corresponding to a user's uttered voice, and a method for providing response information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus capable of recognizing a voice collects a voice uttered by a user and transmits the collected voice to an external server through a network. After that, the display apparatus receives information regarding the uttered voice, which has been converted in a format recognizable by the display apparatus, from the external server, analyzes the information of the uttered voice, and grasps a meaning of the user's uttered voice. After that, the display apparatus executes a function corresponding to the user's uttered voice based on the grasped result, and outputs a guide message regarding the user's uttered voice if necessary.
However, such a related-art display apparatus may place limits to executing functions corresponding to a user's uttered voice, and may just execute or avoid the functions corresponding to the user's uttered voice.
Specifically, if the display apparatus enters a voice recognition mode according to a request from the user, the display apparatus displays a command to control an operation of the display apparatus through a user's uttered voice on a screen. Therefore, the user utters a voice corresponding to a function he/she wishes to perform with reference to the command on operation control of the display apparatus, which is displayed on the screen.
If the user's uttered voice is input, the display apparatus receives information on the user's uttered voice from an external server, analyzes the information regarding the uttered voice, and executes a function requested by the user or displays text information regarding a voice re-request on the screen.
That is, the related-art display apparatus only performs an operation corresponding to the users' uttered voice based on the pre-set command or re-requests the user to utter a voice, and does not provide different response information in response to a variety of user's uttered voices. Therefore, there is a demand for development of an interactive system for providing different response information in response to a variety of user's uttered voices.